


Wuthering

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: 有严重的ooc。
Relationships: Viserys Targaryen/Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wuthering

猛烈的风暴裹挟着娇柔的花瓣，用力地叩击着王城里每一扇木窗与木门，像是迷途的旅人或是迷路的白鸽，渴望找到歇息的地方，所以拼命地找寻光明，索取温暖。  
夜已经深了，漆黑夜空里没有一丝光亮，如地狱般阴沉晦暗。  
老国王抬起头来，望着窗外漆黑的夜空，微微叹了口气。  
他知道，是她来了。  
老国王站起身来走到玻璃窗前，将木栓取下推开了玻璃窗，顷刻，呼啸的狂风夹杂着零落的花瓣从玻璃窗外闯入温暖的室内，不放过任何一处地方。  
微凉的晚风吹起老国王如塞里斯丝绸般光亮的银发，然后吹过他的脸颊，动作轻柔的像是少女在抚摸他的脸颊。他依稀记得，在他们还年少时，她总喜欢抚摸他的脸庞，然后用纤长的手指轻轻地刮刮他的鼻子，以示亲密。  
老国王轻声呼唤着先王后的名字，一声又一声，像是呼唤她快点回到他的身旁。随着狂风愈发强烈，他的声音亦愈发急切，带有一丝恳求的意味。哪怕他明知这种行为没有任何用处。  
他还记得，与她在布佛达斯的日子里，她总说他顽劣不堪，明明都已经十四岁了，却还像个孩子般幼稚。是啊，他如果愿意听她的话，那朵白玫瑰是否就不会过早的凋零？  
尽管他每月都会去她的墓前忏悔自己的过错，她也没有原谅他，更没有入梦与他相见。  
老国王想，她对他一定是恨之入骨吧，所以她才不愿与他在梦里相见。如果不是他不顾她的劝阻，执意要将那个以风暴为姓的私生子处以极刑。他们的长女，被人民爱戴的小公主也不会因爱人的离去而精神崩溃，选择从高塔上一跃而下吧。  
咆哮着的狂风吹起了银白色的帘布，随风飘扬的丝绸像是少女舞动的裙摆，显得梦幻而唯美。  
恍惚间，他仿佛又看见了那一幕。那位穿着纯白衣裙，戴着珍珠项链的黑发少女在空灵清幽的月色下翩翩起舞，姿势如天鹅般优雅，白皙的脸庞上带着浅浅的笑意，温柔得像是三月的春风。在纤密的鸦青睫羽下，深邃的湛蓝瞳孔里闪烁着智慧的光芒，像是不息的火焰，像是璀璨的星辰，照亮了黯淡的人生，点亮了寂静的夜空。  
黑发少女既像他的至爱诗妮丝，也像他们的女儿希琳，她们都是如此的坚毅美好，像是永远都无法被摧毁的冬青树，从青葱幼苗开始，在他的心中不断生长，直至变为苍天大树。她们又是如此的脆弱安静，像是在风暴中摇曳的白玫瑰，藏着耐人寻味的秘密，等待人们的探寻。  
希琳是他最宠爱的女儿，这不仅仅是因为她是他们的第一个孩子，也因为她是众多子女中唯一与她相仿的。  
他曾在神明的注视下对她承诺，他将会永远守护她，陪伴她，深爱她，永远都不会欺骗她，背叛她，伤害她。但他却没能抵御权力的诱惑与心底的欲望，于是，曾经炽热如烈火的爱意变得冰冷如霜雪，两人的爱情开始出现裂缝，再也回不去曾经的模样了。  
老国王抬手拭去眼角浑浊的泪水，他一直都想再见她一面，将自己深藏于心底的思念与爱意对她倾诉，但她从没有入过他的梦。  
她大概是对他失望透顶了吧，所以连解释的机会都不愿意给他。  
人们都说老国王前半生英明神武，后半生昏庸无道。实际上，他比任何人都更清楚，他从未有过值得称颂的丰功伟绩，所有的明智决策都是在她的指导下做出的，甚至，这个王位都可以说是她送给他的。  
“如果不是母亲，父亲你根本不可能夺回王位，成为七国之主！”希琳的怒斥声萦绕在他的脑海里。当时的他正想着该如何不被她发现，接他的情妇，来自南境的玛格丽小姐入宫。尽管他吩咐侍从们不要把这个消息告诉王后或是长公主，可不知道是为什么，希琳还是知道了他想要封玛格丽为皇室情人的消息，于是她骑上白色骏马，只带了几个亲近的仆从，就连夜从风暴地赶到王城找他对峙。他与希琳发生纠纷，两人大吵一架，面对他的执迷不悟，希琳愤怒地注视着他，一字一句地质问他。那双与她相似的深邃瞳孔里燃起暗色火焰，像是阳光般明亮耀眼。如今回想起来，他真想给当时的自己一个耳光，问他为什么不懂得珍惜眼前人呢？  
在那之后，什么都没有了。除了孤独与黑暗，内心无法填补的空虚外，什么都没有了。  
她的离去带走了所有的美好事物，留下了一切悲伤感情。自她离去后，他便再也没有发自内心的笑过了。  
没有她的日子，就像活在地狱中一般，早已破碎的心灵日夜都要被地狱之火所焚烧。  
“我想你了，诗妮丝。”老国王对着空气喃喃自语道，声音低沉而沙哑，就像是在与情人交谈般亲热。  
回应他的只有呼啸的风声，而非她温柔的声音。  
她再也不会温柔地呼唤他一声“韦赛里斯”，不会微笑着替他披上狐皮大衣，不会看似指责实为关心的训斥他不在乎身体。  
那些看似平凡无奇却温馨美好的往事一一浮现出来，老国王的身体微微颤抖，像是即将倒下的枯木。  
胸口传来阵阵尖锐的疼痛，如利刃将他的灵魂撕裂般。片刻之后，老国王怔怔地看着空无一人的房间，一语不发，清澈明亮的深紫瞳孔里黯淡无光，整个人仿佛失去灵魂的人偶般空洞。  
望着窗外漆黑的夜空，心里寒意痛彻骨髓，无尽的绝望与凄凉如海水般朝他涌来，将他吞没，使他窒息。  
她曾问过他一个问题，他是否会爱她直到生命结束？当时的他认为她的担忧是多余的，便用嘲讽而又甜美的话语回答了她，一如他以往的作风。  
她并没有说什么，但他能从那双深邃迷人的湛蓝瞳孔里捕捉到黯然。  
他不敢闭上眼睛，因为他怕自己没能看见她的身影，人们口中所说的那个“白衣少女”。  
明明他们曾相互扶持相互包容，一起度过了那些痛苦悲伤的日子，为什么他就是不懂珍惜呢？非要等到失去了，才追悔莫及。  
同样是失去了挚爱，但他始终无法像丹妮一般释怀过去，与之相反，脑海里过往的记忆愈发清晰起来。  
“韦赛里斯。”十五岁的诗妮丝穿着纯白色纱裙，抱着一束沾满晨露的百合花，微笑着唤了他的名字。  
“韦赛里斯。”二十五岁的诗妮丝穿着鸦羽色长裙，手持锋利的长剑指向他的咽喉，冷笑着唤了他的名字。  
“韦赛里斯。”三十五岁的诗妮丝穿着银白色礼服，靠在会客厅的石柱上，苦笑着唤了他的名字。  
即使已经过去十年了，他还是忘不了她白皙脸颊上那意味深长的苦笑。


End file.
